


Touch

by gaygreekgladiator (ama)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/pseuds/gaygreekgladiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir says no, and that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the discussion around the make-out scene. Someone, I don't remember who, commented that Nasir was experimenting with his own ability to say no by saying "we should wait" and then immediately saying "fuck that," which gave me hella plot bunnies, so... this happened.

Agron laughs breathlessly and Nasir thinks _this is why I love you_.

They are in bed together, and Agron has just pressed his lips to Nasir’s cock before breaking away and _laughing_ and resting his forehead on Nasir’s thigh, but he feels no impatience, no doubt, no irritation. He runs his hands threw Agron’s short, bristly hair as his lover whispers prayers and endearments against his skin.

“Fucking gods,” Agron mumbles, and Nasir laughs, too, but then his cock is in Agron’s mouth and the laughter chokes off.

He digs his heels into Agron’s back, wanting him close, wanting to touch skin, hating the air between their bodies. He tries to keep his hips pinned to the floor, but he can’t help but drape his legs over Agron’s shoulders and trace the shape of his ears with eager fingers. Agron likes to be touched. He hums lowly and it's all Nasir can do to keep from thrusting up. His legs tighten and Agron is pulled in closer. He rubs his tongue over the underside of Nasir's cock and Nasir closes his eyes and cards his fingers through his hair again. Agron's hands slide up Nasir’s thighs to his ass and caress his lower back and cup his shoulderblades.

Nasir has never had this before. He’s never had a lover he could touch. He’s had lovers who touched him, even reverently, but none who did so with any thought of his pleasure. He’s never had a lover who could laugh in bed and make him laugh in turn. His head falls back and he breathes out.

“Stop.”

The air is suddenly cold against his cock. Agron rests for a moment, breathing, his head lying on Nasir’s legs again. His knees bend and his back arches as he moves away.

“Did I—?”

“No.”

Nasir reaches up, wrapping his arms around Agron’s neck and pulling him down. He presses a tender kiss to his lips, and Agron’s hands run over his arms timidly. He’s still hesitant. He still thinks he did something wrong. Nasir laughs softly.

“Foolish man. You can kiss me, if you want.”

“I want to kiss you always,” Agron mumbles against his lips.

He drags his mouth along Nasir’s neck as the torches flicker and their heartbeats slow.

“I upset you,” he whispers guiltily.

“No. You love me.”

“Yes,” Agron says, hesitating, unsure of his reason for speaking.

“So just… let’s lie here for a little while longer. I want to touch you.”

For several long moments, they lay in the dark, wrapped in each other’s arms. Nasir indulges in the freedom to touch. He traces Agron’s lips, glides over his chest, and rubs his thighs, but he also cups his elbows and drags his nails lightly over the back of his neck. He delights in the untouched and unworshipped parts of Agron’s body.

It takes many minutes before Agron responds in kind. He is curious and cautious. Each movement is accompanied by the press of his lips, though he also feels the need to break away and watch as Nasir’s skin trembles beneath his awed touch. His cock softens between them, but he doesn’t seem to mind—this isn’t about sex anymore. Maybe it never was.

When his fingers dance over the inside of Nasir’s knee, Nasir jerks away and bites his lips. Agron grins. He reaches for the spot again, at the same time pressing a warm, firm, decidedly erotic kiss to his neck. Nasir laughs, but his breathing is shaky, and he know that the chords beneath Agron’s lips are jumping. He wiggles his legs and pushes at Agron’s head ineffectively.

“Stop!” he says again, but Agron glances up at his face and knows he doesn’t mean it.

Nasir tries to squirm away, to avoid the brushing of Agron’s fingers over the ticklish area, and Agron smiles. He laughs, kisses Nasir on the lips, and says, “I love you.”

Nasir thinks _this is why I love you._


End file.
